Forever Young
by DeadRunway
Summary: Neverland has always been there, flitting about the edge of dreams. Aspen Darling remembers her vivid visions of the island and a boy named Peter.. but she was always convinced they were nothing more than her imagination. Until he shows back up one night.
1. All Children Grow Up

All children grow up…

Except for one.

xXxXxXx

**London, Ten Years Ago**

Peter sat cross legged on a puff of breeze above the busy London streets. A large window with white panes that opened like doors and pale blue curtains fluttering was before him, a glowing light emitting from the room behind it.

A little six year old girl with brown tousled hair and stormy blue eyes laughed as her father chased her around the room, scooping her up and tossing her in the air before catching her again. Gently, so gently. As if she were a china doll he didn't want to break. Her mother looked on, smiling. Her eyes matched her daughter's, but her looks were more angular than the girl's chubby baby roundness.

The father tickled a memory in the back of his mind, of someone he'd known long ago. A boy in glasses, a top hat, and a night shirt. Peter shook his head, shaking off the thoughts pulling at his mind. It was so very hard to remember.

He focused on the family inside the window, watching as the father lifted the little girl up and kissed her forehead. The mother tucked her child in, pulling her pale blue coverlet up under her chin. With a few final unheard words and blown kisses, the light was switched off and the door was closed.

Peter smiled. He let himself float up to the window, and rapped 3 times. The little girl sat straight up and smiled, shoving her covers back and running across the room. She unlocked the window and pushed it open, giving a little grunt and furrowing her brow in the effort.

"Peter!" she squealed delightedly as he flew in the room. Her pink nightgown twirled with her as she spun around in excitement.

He grinned. "Hello, Aspen!"

"Did you bring me anything tonight, Peter? Did you bring me something?" she asked, clutching onto the hem of his green tunic.

"'Course I did! I always do, don't I?" he said indignantly. He pulled out a stone from the pouch hanging from his belt.

It was quite an ordinary small stone, perfectly round and smooth; a polished moon-white colour, with a hole bored through the top and a long leather cord hooked through it.

Little Aspen held her chubby hands out for the stone, her eyes wide. She turned it over in her hands. "But, what's it do?" She asked, confused.

"It's a Never stone." Peter said, as if that was an explanation.

"Oh." Aspen said, as if she understood. She slipped it around her neck. "I'll keep it forever!"

"Good." Peter said. "Keep it to remember me by!" He turned to leave, but Aspen grabbed his hand.

"You're leaving?" she asked, her lower lip trembling.

"I must!" he said. "It's winter time here. That means in Neverland, it's spring. And spring means the pirates will be making their raids!"

"Oh, Peter! Raids?"

"Yes. They'll come ashore and kill us all in our sleep, like this!" he drew a finger across Aspen's throat.

She clutched her neck. "Oh, Peter, no!"

"Oh, Aspen, yes! I have to go back and stay there the whole of spring! Otherwise the pirates might kill my crew. And then what would I do? Fight pirates and try to kill Hook all by my lonesome? That's not a very good adventure!" He took a leap and landed on the window sill.

Aspen grabbed the hem of his tunic. "But what about the Indians and the mermaids? They can keep Neverland safe! Oh, Peter, don't go!" her eyes filled up with tears.

Peter turned and took Aspen's hand. "Don't worry, Aspen! I'll be back as soon as summer begins. When it's fall here, and the leaves will begin to change, it's summertime in Neverland. And I'll come back for you!" He gently freed himself of her hands. "I'll be back soon!"

"Peter, don't!" Aspen cried.

But he was already gone, melted into the night, hidden by the lights of the city.

xXxXxXxXx

**London, Present Day **

I shivered as my mum pulled up to my new school. This was the third I'd been to in almost two years. I expected the same thing from this one as I had from every other one. Pompous teachers, haughty girls, irritating boys. And dreadful uniforms. I've been kicked out of 3 private schools already. (None of which was my fault, I'll have you know.) Is this one going to be the right choice for me?

I look up at the towering gray brick building with a sign bearing the words "Tarleton Academy" in dark green lettering.

Not bloody likely.

"Aspen, love, are you all set?" my mum asked nervously, twisting a tendril of her hair. She glanced over her shoulder to Jason, my little brother in the back seat. He smiled at her, this morning's jam and toast still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, mum. I'm all right." I said, shouldering my bag. I gave Tarleton a withering glare. It remained oblivious and gloomy against the white gray sky.

"Here're your papers. Go straight in and introduce yourself to the secretary. They've told me the headmaster has your schedule all planned out already." She looked down at her lap, not at my eyes.

I took the packet of papers containing my permanent record and transcripts. "Thanks." I said shortly, opening the car door.

"Aspen." Mum said, grabbing my hand. "It's your last shot, right? Please try and make this work. For us, darling. Please try."

I remained expressionless. "All right, mum." I said quietly. She leaned across the car and pecked my forehead.

"Have a good day, love."

"Bye, mum."

I stood in the parking lot and watched as she drove away. When she left the campus, I pushed my hair out of my eyes and made my way towards the school.

Here's what you need to know about me. I'm not a bad kid. All right? I just get stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time. Quite an unlucky lot I have. One of my last schools was Greenwich Academy, where I was kicked out for being in the bathroom when a few girls had left after smoking some green. Came out smelling like the stuff, and well. I was out on my arse a few days later.

Not that I'm a goody two shoe, though.

I smoke, drink, and get off with boys on a good weekend. I've had my share of love bites to come home with.

But I'm not dumb enough to do things like that in public. But do the parents believe me? Of course not. I'm a liability. The bad seed.

When I was kicked out of my last school, the one before Tarleton, it was the unluckiest lot I think anyone's had. The police of course cleared me on it, but some still don't believe me. And because of the situation, I was kicked out of school.

So now I'm here, at this horrible gray and green institution, which smells slightly of cabbage.

The main office is right ahead of me. I consider turning and making a run for it. I could go to Bleeker's Pub and have my friend Johnny let me hide out in the employee's lounge in the back… But I shake that idea off. I promised me mum that I'd try, didn't I?

I look down at my god awful uniform, though I suppose as far as uniforms go it could be worse. The black blazer isn't too bad, and the white button up isn't either. The dark green skirt and socks sort of bother me though…

I slip my hand to my neck and clutch the white stone that I keep on a necklace there. Touching it soothes me and gives me a sense of confidence. Take a deep breath and square my shoulders and I enter in the main office.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Neverland: Present Day**

The wind whistled through the trees, tickling a fairy sitting on a branch. She giggled and let her maple leaf cloak slip from her shoulders. Summer was here, the season of peace for everyone. During the spring, the Indians, pirates, and Lost Boys battled constantly. During the fall the Indians and fairies gathered food for the winter. And during the winter everyone sat tight, praying against blizzards. But the summer – ah the summer! It was a time for celebration and fun for all.

The mermaids would begin to sing their songs again at night, the pirates would migrate to the warmer waters of Neverland's southern islands, the Indians would put their Peace Chief to power, the fairies would hold balls and festivals, and Peter and his Lost Boys would content themselves to running wild until the chill of autumn came.

Summer was the best time of the year.

**Yeah, it's short I know. Sorry! I usually write Kingdom Hearts stories, but I've had a crush on Peter Pan for like… my entire life. So I figured I'd write him a story! XD **

**Review for me, please loves? **

**Thanks :D **

**~ Runway. **


	2. Damn Rough Day

The secretary is a fat old woman with a sweet smile and eyes that bug out slightly, like she's permanently surprised. Or maybe it's my whole… How would the Americans say? Scene kid look?

Americans are strange.

"Hello, dear. How may I help you?" the woman says. Her name tag reads Mrs. Bishop. She wears a purple dress and a white cardigan and a small purple pansy in her hair. I decide I like Mrs. Bishop.

"Hello, ma'am." I smile politely. "My name is Aspen Darling, I'm here as the new transfer student?"

"Oh yes, of course! The Darling girl. I expect you have your papers?" she asks, peering over her cat's eye glasses. Her sweet demeanor doesn't change when I tell her my name, so I'm thinking that my reputation as a horrible demon child hasn't followed me.

Or maybe she just has nice manners.

I hand her my papers and she tells me to take a seat in the corner while she processes them and gets my schedule ready. I sit down on a bright red chair with a paisley pattern and cross my legs. A girl is sitting across from me, reading a book intently. I tilt my head to the side to read the title. _Peter Pan. _

I grin. It was one of my favorite fairy tales as a kid, and I still remember having very vivid dreams where Peter would come visit me, as if I was Wendy.

"Great book, that is." I say to the girl. She looks up quickly with a scared expression. I flash her a smile. "It was always one of my favorites."

She smiles shyly. "It's one of mine too." She says quietly.

"I'm Aspen Darling." I say, by way of introduction. I need all the friends I can get here. "All right?"

"All right. I'm Lily Waters."

I smile at Lily. She's got long curly blonde hair and wears glasses. She's got a heart shaped face and bright spring green eyes. Like celery, almost. "You like it here?" I ask conversationally.

"The classes are fine, I suppose. But most everyone's a bit rude."

I laugh a little. "You just described about every school in London, girl."

"Aspen?" Mrs. Bishop calls. "I've got your schedule here. Lily? Why don't you show Miss Darling to her classes."

"Sure, Mrs. B." Lily says, tucking her book into her purse. "Ready?"

I take my schedule from Mrs. Bishop. "As I'll ever be, I suppose."

The hallways at Tarleton are big and spacious. Portraits of old headmasters hang down the wall of the main hall, everywhere else are banners for the school's rugby and football teams. The banners feigning school spirit do little to hide the cold gray brick and utter desolation I feel oozing from the walls.

"There's the dining area." Lily says, pointing to a room with mahogany double doors and a sign reading "Dining". "And that there's the library." The library looks comfortable, fluffy overstuffed armchairs sit in groups in corners, looking to be the perfect place to take solace on a tiring afternoon.

"What class do you have next?"

I look down at my schedule. "Erhm… Let's see here. Cresswell, literature."

"Oh good!" Lily exclaims. "That's mine too! You'll love Mrs. Cresswell. She's an amazing teacher. And there are a fair few attractive boys in that class." She winks.

"Why, Miss Waters!" I say, mocking shock. "Is your duty not to your schoolwork first? What would the headmaster say?"

This makes her snort with laughter as she leads me into class.

"Mrs. Cresswell?" she calls. The teacher looks up from her reading to us and blinks. Her eyes are enormous behind her glasses, and she has short curly black hair and wears a colorful argyle sweater.

"Yes, Miss Waters? Who have we here?" she asks, peering at me with her owl eyes.

"I'm Aspen Darling." I say quickly. "I'm a transfer student."

"Ohh, how lovely!" she beams. "Yes, yes, dear. Just take a seat over there next to Mr. Chambers. Mr. Chambers, wave so Miss Darling can see you."

I look to the back corner where a sweet looking boy with black shaggy hair and brown eyes is waving at me.

"Here, Miss Darling." Mrs. Cresswell says, handing me a copy of a book. "This is what we're studying currently. A bit juvenile, I know, but it is one of the greatest works in British literature, to my opinion." I look at the small well worn paperback she hands me.

_Peter Pan. _

A few minutes later, I'm sitting in my seat next to Mr. Chambers, listening to Mrs. Cresswell emphatically read about the Darling children's first flight.

A piece of paper slides onto my desk.

_Wendy Darling… Aspen Darling. Any relation? _

I smile at the boyish scrawl.

_Don't I wish it._ I write back. _You know my name, but I only know your last. Who are you, dear Mr. Chambers? _

Chambers reaches over and writes quickly on the paper. _Nelson Chambers… But most call me Nibs. _

_Nibs. Quite unusual. I like it. _I give him a smile and slide the note back. Today wasn't turning out so bad after all.

As the last bell rang though, I found myself desperate to get home. The thought of my bed was so comforting. I walked down the steps at the front of the school and leaned against a lamppost, pulling my phone out of my bag. I slid it open to see a text from Jesse, my incredible boyfriend.

_Meet me at Bleeker's, love? _

I smiled and typed back a reply.

_Course. See you in a tic. _

Jess and I have been together for about eight months. He's amazing. 17 years old, black shaggy hair, strong jaw, sky blue eyes to die for. He wears v-neck t-shirts and holey jeans, always has drumsticks in his back pocket. He's the drummer and keyboardist for his band, Lusting December.

He's absolutely beautiful.

I pull my blazer tighter around me and wish I'd brought other clothes. Something a bit more appealing than a private school uniform. The walk's not too long from the school to the pub. By the time I get there, Jesse's sitting at a table outside with a few of his band mates smiling and waving me over.

"All right, beautiful?" he calls, grinning from ear to ear. "Bought you a coffee. 2 shots of espresso, no sugar or cream. Just like you like it."

"Oh, thanks, love!" I say, walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"All right there, Aspen?" James asks. James is a blonde guitarist, pretty much what you would call a ladykiller. He's got a ginger girl draped across his lap, sipping on a tea.

"All right, James." I say politely before greeting the rest of the boys. There's Jacob, Michael, and Liam. The vocalist, bassist, and rhythm guitarist for the band. I start to pull up a chair, but Jesse just pulls me by the waist and plops me into his lap.

"What's this?" he says, tugging on my skirt. "A little prep school girl, eh?" he grinned wickedly. "All we need now is for you to be Catholic."

I swat at his shoulder. "Don't be vile." I say, but I'm laughing along with everyone else.

"Well, go on and tell us! How's the uppity Tarleton?" Michael asks, taking a drag off a cig.

I hold my hand out and he passes it on to me. I take a long drag and blow the smoke out slowly. "The same as every other uppity school." I shrug. "Full of gits and bitches."

"You should just drop out, love!" Liam crows. "Join the rest of us poor unemployed bastards!"

"Ah, Liam, I'd love to. However, not all of us have parents who are big shots off in Dublin and willing to send us checks every month to keep us going." I retort, not unkindly.

Liam laughs. "Your girl's got a bit of fire there, Jess." He says. "Hope you know what to do with it."

"I know just what to do with it, gents." Jesse says. He pats my thighs, urging me to get up. "And I'm going to prove that knowledge now. Gentlemen, I bid you adieu." He tips a pretend hat and grabs me around my waist. "We're off!"

This is met with catcalls and boisterous goodbyes. I blow the boys kisses and laugh as Jesse and I walk away.

Jess wraps one arm around my shoulders and pulls me to his chest. "You look lovely." He says and kisses the top of my head.

I laugh. "Yes, because every girl looks stunning in an uppity private school uniform."

"You look lovely in anything you wear." He says simply. "You're perfect."

I smile and blush. Eight months and I still get butterflies every time he tells me I'm pretty. We walk in silence, close together, our hips brushing with every other step. I love being right close to him. I feel the safest when I'm with Jesse. He was the first one to believe I had nothing to do with the incident at my old school. He says he never disbelieved me for a second. And that means a lot, especially when my own parents still can't look me in the eye.

We turn a corner and start walking towards his flat. Jesse lives with his 19 year old brother, Zayne, but he's gone a lot, so most of the time we have the place to ourselves. His parents died on a pleasure cruise, the ship went down and drowned both of them last year. We were only friends then, but I remember holding his hand at the funeral and telling him he was going to be alright. We've been inseparable ever since.

It's funny how the things that tear us apart on the inside are the things that bring us the closest together.

He holds the door open for me with a flourish. "After you, Missus." He says, putting on a Cockney accent.

I laugh and hold out my skirt and prance over the threshold. "Take my coat, boy!" I say haughtily, throwing my coat off. He catches it and hangs it up. I take off my button up and my socks, remaining in my white tanktop and skirt. I throw myself down on the couch, perching my feet up on the wall.

Jesse smiles and wraps his arms around me, kissing me softly. "I love you." He says, smiling.

I bury my face in his neck, breathing in his smell of coffee, cologne, and cigarettes. "I love _you_." I whisper in his ear.

"No matter what?" he asks, holding me tighter.

"Of course." I assure him, letting his embrace engulf me.

"Always?"

"Always."

"I hope so…" he murmurs, kissing the top of my head.

I pull back. "Why d'you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

I push a piece of hair out of his eyes. "No one just asks, Jesse. There's a reason."

He takes a deep breath. "I've been wanting to tell you for awhile… I just didn't know how. I've joined the Navy, Aspen."

I laugh. "Oh, come off it. Don't joke with me."

"I'm not joking."

I look into his light eyes and see the seriousness in them. There's not an ounce of teasing there. He's telling the truth. The Navy… it begins to click. If he joins the Navy, then he'll be gone. They'll put him through basic training and then send him off to somewhere to live. Away from London. Away from England. Away from _me_.

I recoil. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd act like this-"

"Act like this? Jesse, you're going to LEAVE me! They'll ship you out somewhere! What if your ship goes down? You could die! What if you get sent all the way to Africa or somewhere? I'll never see you again! I can't believe you didn't ask if this was okay!" I try to fight the tears, but they spill over anyway.

He brushes them off. "In two years you'll be 18, and I'll send for you! We can live together, and then get married! You're all I want, Aspen."

"Obviously not, or you would have told me!" I push him off me and grab my socks and shoes.

He catches my hands, trying to keep me from buckling my shoes. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well, you did a bloody good job, didn't you?" I snap. I grab my coat off the coat rack and jerk it on.

He grabs my hand. "Aspen, please baby, wait. Just wait. Talk this through."

"I have to go. My parents will be wondering where I am." I say, deadpan. I walk out the door, letting the fresh air and chilly autumn breeze wash over me.


End file.
